


Dance With Me

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Inktober 2019, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Peggy can't believe her daily life





	Dance With Me

As swing sounds, Peggy can’t believe it.

They’re married. He is back. He’s back from the future, they’re married and the world has a light back on it.

He’s everything a dream should be and the world knows nothing.

They dance every day and Peggy (discreetly) pinches herself at dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you loved this! Please check out the others!!


End file.
